Usually, a current household photovoltaic system may process and monitor in real time output data from a photovoltaic inverter. In the related art, the output data from the photovoltaic inverter is monitored using a power line carrier communication technique.
However, for the power line carrier communication technique, an interference source is located within a power line, so an anti-interference capability is low and the communication quality may not be ensured. In addition, due to the deficiencies of the power line carrier communication technique in terms of distance, communication rate and networking capability, the system cost may increase.